Sign Here Please
by FrozenNote
Summary: "I got a call from the Rare Hunters today. After three years, they seem to be back in business. I'm done with eating canned food and living off benefits, might as well give it a shot again. They told me that it's all legal this time, though. Contracts and all that crap." - Ingrid (OC) x Marik Ishtar, T for swearing and suggestive stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sign Here Please  
**__Chapter One_

_May 26__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I got a call today from the Rare Hunters. Apparently, they're back in business, but their business is now different. It's… legal? Or at least that's what the boss said, contracts and everything. They want me back. After 3 years with no job (ever since they fired everyone, actually) and living on benefits, I'm prepared to take any job. Besides, I just graduated, so university won't get in the way. Hip hip hooray, yet another freshly baked student with a useless business degree. At least my mom is happy, all she wanted was for me to get an education, so that's good._

_I did decide to take the Rare Hunters job, even though I don't even know what their offer is now. I don't care, really. I'm sick of canned food and it beats working at a fast food joint. Hell, you can barely even find a job in those places; everything is taken by starving students! Although I'm not sure how I'm going to explain the conditions of the job to my mom. Here's the deal: I gotta move to freaking Egypt. Yeah. Egypt. Out of all places, who would even want to start a business there? Either way, I don't know and I don't care what the boss is up to now, I've done some shady shit with the Rare Hunters in the past, so I'm sure it can't be worse. Apparently they're only taking six people there, including me, so that's five others I will be employed with. I didn't think I actually showed enough skill when working with them in the past, I mean our boss, right? Never even met the guy. Or girl. Hell I don't even know. And now that it's a completely different job (according to them), I have no clue why they want me. Maybe it's seriously the business degree? That would be a surprise._

_Alright. I might as well go skype call my mom. First I move to England, now Egypt. She's miles from me anyway, so I hope it won't make much of a difference to her. And I'm sure she will be happy I actually got a job. Let's just hope she won't ask what position exactly am I getting._

* * *

"I'm sorry young lady, but this is all I can give you for your laptop on such short notice."

Ingrid sighed and took the money the clerk was offering for her beloved laptop. She decided to sell it, mostly because she had no choice. While her new job pays for the trip to Egypt, they don't pay for the rest of her moving expenses. That includes getting many things – extra clothes, hygiene supplies that she didn't yet have or have enough of, a special luggage bag that has the exact measurements the airport allows and so, so many more things. Besides, she'd need money for food and rent to start out. _"The job pays well, if I can get off to a good start, I might even manage to buy myself an okay laptop next month. As long as I can use someone else's tech to call my mom and tell her I'm well and happy, it should be fine."_ Ingrid thought. She couldn't allow these small things to bring her down – so that's no video games for a month, big deal. She was getting a _job_, that fact alone was enough to keep her happy for a good while. She was moving forward in her life. For the last three years it felt like she was a rock – not moving anywhere, just stuck in one place. And now it's like that rock was suddenly launched from a slingshot – she was moving to Egypt to work in a company that offers a fairly good salary too. Freaking _Egypt_ though.

"_I do hope they get some business branch in a colder and less sandy country later. The last thing I want is sand in my butt." _she thought, making her way through the mall, crossing things down from her shopping list. Moving isn't the easiest thing, but Ingrid got a very short notice about the job and was given only a few days to get ready before the flight, so she had to hurry. _"Whatever I forget I can just buy there, it will probably be cheaper than here anyway."_

A few hours later she was back in her tiny apartment, trying to shove everything into the bag she was going to take with her. She left quite a few unnecessary belongings to her roommate, like some old figurines, books and so on. Ingrid could only leave a small letter for her roommate, as she was on vacation that week, completely disconnected from the world, probably rolling around a beach somewhere in Greece. She was fun to be around while it lasted, though.

After finishing up packing her things, Ingrid laid down on her bed. It was fairly late and she had to be in the airport early in the morning tomorrow.

"_I still can't believe it. Just one call from a few days ago can potentially change my life. Things may just be looking up for me once."_ She thought, laying on the bed. She rolled on her side and closed her eyes. _"Best not to get my hopes up, though."_

Ingrid slowly drifted to sleep. At 6am tomorrow, her 3 alarm clocks will go off, with another one ten minutes after, just in case, so she wouldn't fall back asleep. Tomorrow, she would sign a contract for a well-paying job at a new company and hopefully, one that has a good, fair boss. Hopefully.

* * *

**AN** / _Guess who's back  
Back again_  
Lol yes hello read the news on my profile page if you went like "holy cow is she actually writing fanfiction again whaaat"

If you're new though, hello there! I write nothing but fanfics about Marik from yugioh because..well I dunno. I just do. Have a cookie and I hope you have a good time here.

Short chapter for a start because it's late and I don't want to completely juice myself of words. If I do I might get bored really fast again and then booo, no fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sign Here Please**  
Chapter Two

_May 29__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_The person next to me is asleep, so I have some time to write. I'm on the plane now. Am I glad I set up enough alarms in the morning; I swear I could have missed the plane if it wasn't for that last one. I need to get my sleep schedule under control; after all, the job will probably require me to wake up properly every day. I still don't know._

_Anyway, the good news is that I will finally get to meet our boss. I do wonder what they're like. I've always admired people who have good relationships with their bosses, but to be honest, I'm not expecting much. Looking back to three years ago, sure, they were fair. My pay was always on time and I even got bonuses every so often for doing well (probably should have saved up some instead of wasting it all on video games and overpriced coffee ugh), but knowing what kind of jobs the Rare Hunters were doing, well… I'm really not expecting them to be too kind or friendly. But hey, it's been three years, people change, right?_

_I wonder if there's anyone else on this plane heading to the same place. I doubt it though; most Rare Hunters I knew were all from the states, just like me. Unless any of them moved to England as well, I'm probably the only one on this plane. That's not too convenient – I was hoping to just follow someone to where I need to go. I do have a map, but I don't feel very safe and comfortable being alone in a completely new country where barely anyone speaks English._

_I should be landing in a few hours. I got some sleep earlier, couldn't stay awake for too long after just 4 hours of sleep. Besides, the trip is long, I don't have anything else better to do, since I left all my books back in the apartment for my roommate and I don't want to completely use up my phone battery, in case I get lost. Which I hope I don't, ugh._

* * *

The seatbelt sign dimmed down and everyone started undoing their seatbelts, including Ingrid. She waited for other people to move a little and got in line herself. She made her way to the passport check and went to get her bag. Soon after, the bag belonging to her showed up on the conveyer, so she grabbed it and dragged it along with her out of the arrivals zone.

"_It must be so nice to have someone pick you up after a flight."_ She thought, looking at families and friends being reunited. Some even came to pick up their loved ones with flowers. She smiled looking at the happy faces and with the corner of her eye she saw someone waving. She thought the person was waving to someone else, but when she looked up, she saw them holding a piece of paper with the words "Ingrid Bryn" on it.

"Someone came to pick me up? Wow, hello!" she said to the man who was waiting for her after walking up to him. He was fairly tall and had semi-short dark hair.

"Ah, I'm guessing you are Ingrid then, miss? Our boss sent me to pick you up. You seem to be the last one!" he told her, making her notice his thick Irish accent.

"Oh, I'm sorry? Am I really late? My flight was delayed by only about twenty minutes though?"

"No no, you're not! It's just that the flight from the states had arrived earlier, then one person came from Germany, and finally, your flight. Everyone else is already in the office. I'm here to drive you there. Please, let me help you with your bag!" the man said and Ingrid handed him her bag, thanking him. She was glad that someone picked her up, even if it's formal, at least she wouldn't have to struggle with the map. She followed him outside and to his car, having a small chat with him.

"Oh I must apologize, I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Steve, I'm one of Marik's recruits as well, but I came here about a month ago, to help him with planning."

"Marik's? That's our boss, right?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes, that's him. I'm surprised you didn't know that before, didn't you work with the Rare Hunters like the rest of us?"

"Oh I did, but I have never met him before. And as you can see, I didn't even know his name. I actually didn't even know he was a guy up until now! I was mostly operating deep downtown those three years ago, with the 14th squad. We were quite disconnected from the rest of the Rare Hunters, to be honest we were just doing what we were told and didn't ask questions, which is why I don't know much about our boss." the girl explained, as she sat into the front passenger seat and heard the engine roar.

"Well that explains it," Steve said while starting up the car, "I was working quite close to our boss, as security mostly. I didn't get to see many things the other Rare Hunters did anyway. But as far as I know, the rest of them are from the 3rd squad. I'm surprised that Marik chose someone so far from the main operations, really! Not to be insulting or anything, I don't mean it in that way. You must have shown some very good skills for him to make a decision like that."

"I did my best and it looks like it paid off," Ingid smiled, "but that reminds me – why only six of us? I figured you might know if you've been here longer."

"Well, that's as many skilled recruits we could get. We called around 20, hoping to later recruit 15 people, after some sort of a skill test. But the problem is that most people couldn't handle the fact that they had to move to Egypt for this. Only you and a few others gave us a green light almost instantly, others still needed quite some convincing to join us. So this is all we have for the time being. We might call in some less skilled past recruits later and train them for the job, but before we do that we need to see if this business idea works out." Steve explained.

"Oh, by any chance, do you maybe know what we will be doing? When I got the call, all I was told is that there's a well-paying job that needs employees. And I said yes. I still don't know what I'm going to be doing, it would be about time I found out, since I might want to get ready if it's something unusual."

"To be honest, even I don't know," Steve shrugged as he kept talking, "all I know is that it has something to do with the police, which is odd, comparing to what the Rare Hunters used to be. I just hope the boss knows what he's doing. The last thing I want is a criminal record on my name. Oh, by the way, we should be arriving shortly."

"That's good to hear." Ingrid said, continuing their chat, "Hey, since you were Marik's right hand man, or something like that, do you have any idea what happened those three years ago? I was so far from all the action all I got was a letter saying we're all fired. Just like that. It was really upsetting, it would be nice to know what happened."

"Sadly, I know just as much as you do. Marik was gone for days and when he came back, he just said that it's all over. He literally told us to pack our things and go home, as well as to forget everything that happened. So we disbanded."

"Looks like we're getting back together then. I just wonder how different it will be." Ingrid said while eyeing the building they were parking next to. It didn't look like a standard office; it was more of a large house with quite a few rooms inside. Ingrid got out of the car and looked around. The first thing she noticed was the obvious police station in front of the building they parked next to. _"Looks like we really will be dealing with the police then. Hmm." _She thought. It was a tad worrying. Other than that, it was a regular small city street – there were a few shops down the road, as well as some take-away place. On a corner of one of the houses, there was also something that looked like a bar or pub.

"There we go, got your bag, miss." Ingrid stopped looking around and turned to Steve, who was locking the car, "Best we go inside, the others are probably waiting already."

Ingrid nodded and followed Steve. The front door was unlocked, he opened it and let Ingrid go first.

"It's nice to see there are still some gentlemen in this world." She laughed, making Steve smile.

"Ah, well, you should be thanking my parents for that. Wish they raised me to be less of a troublemaker though! Now then, I will leave your bag here with the others." he said, placing her bag next to other similar bags – looks like there were 5 more of them there, just like she thought. _"So it's seven of us then with Steve, and eight with the boss. That's a fairly small company for whatever we'll be up to."_ She thought.

"Alright, everyone else is in the lounge – that's upstairs, first door on your right! Everyone else is waiting there, so you can go on and meet them. I will leave you to it and go tell our boss that everyone arrived, and then call you all to his office and he will explain everything. To be honest I'm pretty excited to find out too."

Ingrid nodded and looked around once more. It was a big hallway sort of square room, with large stairs in the middle and a bunch of rooms on the sides, as well as one behind the stairs. She made her way upstairs, which was quite similar, only it had a lot less walking space due to the stairs. Right in front of them there were large doors, while the rest of the doors around looked exactly the same as downstairs. The house was mostly decorated in white/grey and had some flower pots around as decorations. Ingrid wondered why there is no smell from the flowers, but as she walked by them when making her way to the lounge, she realized what's up – they were plastic.

Ingrid walked up to the lounge door and heard laughs and a lot of chatting inside. She took a deep breath and turned the door handle.

"_Time to meet my new co-workers."_

* * *

**AN** / yep. Named him Steve for the joke.  
Wild Marik appears!...in the next chapter.


End file.
